


Right now, you're mine

by KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Happy times, M/M, Reunion, Sadly, a little smut, i'm not good at writing smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin/pseuds/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin
Summary: xXx: Return of Xander Cage cast is touring. First stop: Seoul.





	Right now, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on empty receipt paper while being bored at work one night so apologies if it sucks really bad which means I also might be coming back to this story and changing/adding some things  
> If you like it give it a kudos, comments, etc. are all appreciated!!  
> I also wrote some other stuff  
> Thanks again for reading  
> Gaby  
> ALSO GO LISTEN TO WHEN WE WERE YOUNG BY ADELE AND TELL ME THAT IT'S NOT A KRISHO REUNION ANTHEM LIKE

Maybe Junmyeon wouldn’t be this furious if it wasn’t Kris’s-Yifan’s- choice. If SM had decided to kick him out for whatever reason. But Yifan left of his own accord and whenever Junmyeon is reminded of that, it makes forgiving him that much harder.  
His ears are undoubtedly red right now and he can’t fully decide if he’s angry or sad so there’s tears brimming his eyes that he won’t let fall and Kris is getting closer to him. The older of the two tries not to let it bother him too much when thinking about how lacking Yifan’s Korean has become.  
Junmyeon is spewing out curse words and long sentences and Yifan feels embarrassed when he has to ask him to slow down. His heart pangs a little when Junmyeon turns his face up in annoyance.  
The taller has never felt as self-conscious about his Korean until now.  
It’s quivering and his voice is low but Junmyeon is able to understand him say  
“I never meant to hurt you”  
Yifan is staring him down and it reminds him of when they first met. How intimidating Yifan seemed to be. Junmyeon recalls feeling a sense of doubt and uncertainty when it was announced they’d be co-leaders. Like there was no way he could measure up to Yifan. Both physically and otherwise.  
When it turned out he was just as capable as his tall counterpart; maybe even more so.  
He was the one that stayed after all.  
It seems like an eternity that they’re like this.  
The spectators outside are probably wondering if Junmyeon has actually killed Yifan and is sitting on the floor covered in blood.  
Murder would be the logical answer. The one he could easily explain in the morning.  
Instead, Junmyeon makes a move that he won’t be able to come back from.  
In one swift motion, he’s dragging the taller of the two down to his level and attaching their lips together.  
The height difference has never really been a problem until now. It’s awkward for Kris to bend down like this after so long and the kiss is more teeth than anything but with their eyes closed, makes it easier for Junmyeon to let his tears fall. 

When Kris pulls away, Junmyeon thinks for a second that he might leave again and he tries to hold on tighter. In this state, it’s easier for him to admit just how much he’s missed the younger.  
So many times after he left, Junmyeon would catch himself looking next to him for advice on how to deal with their-his- members.  
When there was something that reminded him of the younger, he’d find himself pulling out his phone. Only to be left wondering why he couldn’t find his number.  
But, Junmyeon won’t admit that to anybody but himself. He hopes Yifan didn’t notice and he’s prepping himself to say goodbye again.  
Yifan only nudges him down onto the carpeted floor for better leverage.  
His hands draw up to Junmyeon cheek, wiping away dried tears.  
“Kris-“  
“I missed you saying my name” The kiss is sweeter and deeper than before. As he lets Junmyeon’s arms wrap around his neck.  
When Kris brings his hips down and rolls into Junmyeon’s crotch, it lets off a shock to both of their systems and swallow each other’s moans.  
“I missed you. So much.”Junmyeon whispers. His hips buck up into the older’s crotch and Kris lets out a gasp. His lips move from Junmyeon’s lips to his neck.  
“No hickeys. I can see the headlines now.”  
“Suho from EXO sneaks out for mystery date?!”  
Junmyeon giggles and it’s a symphony in Kris’s ears and he regrets ever leaving him.  
He could admit that he felt guilty in the weeks and months after he left. Often asked himself why he couldn’t just toughen up and take it. Be the leader he was supposed to be.  
“I’m sorry” Kris says as he “accidentally” bites down a little too hard. But, his eyes are softer than they would be if they were completely lust filled and when Junmyeon gets it he only nods because he can’t really do anything else. All three of them were justified for leaving.  
It’s suddenly too hot in this room and their clothes are too constricting. They probably broke the world record for quickest time in getting clothes off.  
“They’re going to come knocking soon” Kris notes.  
“Let them. I just want you right now.”  
Kris smirks and grinds down again. Their moans are getting louder with every movement and Junmyeon has to cover his mouth.  
“Hmph, Oh God” Kris moves his hand down, capturing both of their cocks in his hands, already slick with precum.  
It takes only a few pumps before Junmyeon is coming into Kris’s hand with a yell of Kris’s name.  
Kris isn’t far behind and he moans low and rough.  
“Junmyeon-“ He comes with one last pull.  
It’s like their breathing is in competition with each other. Seeing who can come down first.  
The dust has barely settled before they hear pounding coming from outside. 

“Hey! Wu Yifan! We have a flight to catch tomorrow! Get your ass out here!” Kris’s manager knew something in his stomach told him not to let Junmyeon come to Kris’ room. But, he couldn’t really say “no” to Kris when he wanted something and when his manager had told him that Junmyeon was there, he could forget about objecting to it.  
Kris has his pants back on when Junmyeon grabs his hand.  
“Don’t go”. They won’t tell anybody that Junmyeon’s voice might’ve quivered a little.  
Kris doesn’t have many weaknesses. But, one of the most effective ones are Junmyeon’s puppy eyes. They’re the reason he jumped into freezing water, after all.  
But, he also knows that if they don’t go out, his manager will come in and that’s a sight nobody wants to see.  
So, Kris lets go of Junmyeon’s hand, grabs his phone (laughing to himself when he realizes Junmyeon hasn’t changed his password. Always predictable).  
After some typing, he hands it back.  
Junmyeon lets himself smile as he looks at the ID under his number.  
“Nicks”


End file.
